


You Are My Sunshine

by lisanna44



Series: Big Big Revelation [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Relationships, Karasuno, KenHina Day, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Nekoma, a little bit of protective Kuroo, but so is Kenma, kenhina - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Chapter 326 alt scene
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Big Big Revelation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	You Are My Sunshine

It was a good match, a top notch dumpster match between Karasuno and Nekoma. Nekoma members watched as their 'brain' actually smiled so wide and bright and spoke clearly "It was fun". The third years fight was over but for them currently, there was nothing brighter than their setter's smile. 

"Line up!"

Both captains and their members lining into one line and bowed as formality. But truly in their heart they thanked them for the amazing rallies. One by one they shook hand, grinning after a long haul, and thanked their cheerleaders for their effort. 

Hinata was clearly brimming with energy despite the match he just had. He was just excited to see his friend, his first best friend outside Karasuno who played volleyball. The blonde was already in sight. Hinata's mouth had opened wide-

"Kenm-"

"Let's do this again"

They could see Kenma twitched a little bit. 

"Oi!" Hinata shouted at his partner "You totally just stole my lines!!"

"Huh?" Kageyama replied "Your point is?"

Hinata would love to bicker the hell out with the setter but meeting Kenma was not a daily privilege. So he ignored the flame in his heart for once to turn to Nekoma's setter. His mouth quirked into its natural smile. 

"Kenma, let's do this again next year!!"

He knew he had expected it...

"Yeah" Kenma said "Let's do it" 

..but he really didn't expect those shining golden eyes to look at him with so much interest and happiness. Sweats dribbling off their foreheads and the stench was unbearable. Yet the sight of Kenma's precious smile was the pinnacle of everything, the cherry on top of their winning. 

BATHUMP

The next moment, Hinata was completely acted out of pure instinct. He was intuitive, not cool headed thinker like Tsukishima. So when the next words left his lips, he really really didn't think any of it except that it sounded right. 

"You are so beautiful. Will you be my boyfriend?"

The whole gymnasium was in a total silence. The announcers halted in the middle of narrating the last conversations to close the spectacular match. The audiences who had started to walk outside and headed into another match stopped in their tracks. Nekoma's and Karasuno's members however was completely shocked. Kageyama especially shocked out of his wits and frozen into a statue. 

Everything looked as if the time has stopped. 

Hinata completely dazed suddenly blinked back into online and slapped his trecherous mouth. 

Did he just-

"Are you...sure?"

-he definitely did something stupid and incredibly intuitive. But Kenma was incredibly beautiful with golden hair shining under the spotlight. His face described how unsure he was, unlike his usual stiff one. So there was only one thing to do. 

"Yes I am"

To completely trust his instinct. 

The reply he got was a timid nod-

"...then please take care of me, Shouyo"

-and a blinding smile. 

The ceiling toss he received was nothing in comparison. 

"Yes.. YES!!"

Hinata shouted as he ran up to his friend-turned lover. He was ready to take the setter into his arms and spinning around. 

"Not so fast!"

But Kuroo was in between. 

Hinata almost fell down, but regained his stability fast. His scowl was deeper as everand Kuroo's evil grin was getting extremely annoying.

"As Kenma's best friend, you have to ask for my permission"

Hinata didn't want to bow down, especially when he knew the older was just playing with him. His brain was confused whether to bow down or not. In one hand he really really happy to have Kenma as his boyfriend but Nekoma's Captain and probably the most loyal defender out there for Kenma was one of the worse people ever. As his brain couldn't decided, his body was about to beg to differ and slowly declining. 

"Kuroo"

Hinata looked up to see Kenma telepath with his long life best friend. Kuroo's grinned turned into a sour scowl. Hinata was happy to see Kuroo couldn't win. 

"Fine" he said after a while 

Yes Hinata did heard a but. 

"But, in return for our setter, give me Tsukki!"

Kuroo said while pointing at Karasuno's blocker. Asahi chocked on his saliva, Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped looking at beautiful ladies out there, and the rest....the rest set their sight into the MVP of the Interhigh's tournament's cheeks getting redder for a little bit. 

"I know we are going to tell our teammates, Kuroo-san. But that doesn't mean I want to do it in public"

Tsukishima said as he stepped up to Nekoma's captain. Kuroo already had his arms opened and Tsukishima simply moved to receive the loving he missed ever since summer camp with Fukurodani, the place where he was taught by the man in his arms. 

"I miss you, Kei"

"I miss you too, Tetsu"

They separated for a little bit before looking at each other and Kuroo just decided it was the perfect time to peck Tsukishima's cheek. Tsukishima froze, but then he looked at his boyfriend and just-

"Ew, Tetsurou-san. Your lips are sweaty"

Kuroo was scowling but let it go when he saw Tsukishima didn't bother to wipe the cheek he kissed. He smiled at his boyfriend's back.

"See you later, Tsuki!"

Tsukishima didn't bother replying, even when his team mates starting to annoy him about his relationship with Kuroo. Kuroo too turned on his heels and herded Nekoma out the gymnasium. Kenma shyly waved back to Hinata. He knew they both were definitely watching the rest of Karasuno's match, especially their mutual lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the lovely sunshines Hinata and Kenma~  
> Both of them are cutey that needs to be together (Kenma looks hot in the future) and do not forget KurooTsukki!!


End file.
